Destiny's End
by Phoenix Hoshika
Summary: It was an expected probability, yet the globe still shook with shock when it happened. The tears he shed behind his smile did little to sooth the pain he kept hidden behind his cheerful facade. Barely scabbed over wounds from the past picked at by the atrocities he bore while singing in the present. A world struggles to survive under the chaos his unbridled fury has thrown it into.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is the property of Himaruya Hidekaz and its other respected copyright owners. The plot for this fiction, however, belongs to me.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by the video Battle of Hetalia posted by そんぐ にこon YouTube.

Special thanks to Photosoph of Deviant Art for helping me proof read this chapter.

**Destiny's End**

**by **

**Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter One**

China sat in his house leisurely sipping the tapioca milkshake he had made. It was a holiday and one of few he was allowed to rest on. He was enjoying the view outside his window when a horrifying thought occurred to him. Did Korea have the same day off? China Nearly fell out of his seat from the sudden wave of anxiety that hit him. Sitting up he swept his arm across the desk he had his feet propped up on hastily knocking the papers on top of it away. He peered down at the calendar that was under those papers for a moment before sighing with relief. Putting his feet back up he resumed sipping his milkshake.

_Somewhere in Northern Korea the night before..._

He had done it again. Korea had snuck into one of the prison camps without either of his bosses knowing. Every hair on his body, except for the spirited curl on his head he had braided down, stood on end as he crept through the dark coal mine. Whenever he saw someone coming he'd hunch over and pretend to be working, praying no one would give him a second or even first glance. Perhaps the nation would have been less on edge if he didn't tower over everyone there when he stood up straight. Braiding down Jeongsin would mean nothing if his height gave him away, yet he regularly made the dangerous trek into such places. Slowly, carefully, he made his way through the tunnels until he found the one whom he was looking for. His heart lightened and a smile threatened to stretch across his face at seeing the man he had came to find, he had come to help escape. Unnoticed by the guards Korea tapped the man on his shoulder as he walked by. The man promptly followed him. By the time the guards noticed a worker was missing it was too late. The two men were running with all of their might toward the electrified fence that surrounded the camp. Korea set the pace and the shorter man had no problem keeping up. Their bare racing feet were not hampered by the frozen snow covered ground nor the strong gusts of wind that pelted them with large flakes of falling snow.

"_Just a little further." _Korea thought looking down at the watch around his wrist that until that point was hidden under a long dirty sleeve. He had planned the escape down to the millisecond. He knew when the power would go out and exactly how long he and his companion had to get through the barbed electric fence before it came back on. Stopping at the fence Korea parted the wires with his bare hands creating an opening for the man with him to crawl through.

"Hurry!" Korea said to the man who seemed a bit hesitant to go through the gap.

The crack of a gun being fired rang through the air. Korea watched in disbelief as the man beside him fell to his knees. He had seen it many many times before. Korea knew when a person was dead and when they weren't. The life of the man he had come to rescue had drained away before he hit the ground, but Korea refused to acknowledge it. He refused to belief it. There wasn't much time left. Korea grabbed the man's lifeless body and pulled it through the fence with him. The barbed wire ripped through the tattered and dirty shirt he wore tearing deep into his skin, but there was no time to pause or consider the pain. On the other side of the fence Korea hoisted the man's body around his shoulders and took off running as if his life depended on it because it sort of did.

The falling of the snow had become utterly blinding. Korea's pursuers had long since given up their chase. Exhausted he finally stopped running when his legs gave away under him. He called the name of the man he was carrying repeatedly, but no matter how loudly Korea called out to him the lifeless man did not answer. Why couldn't it have been him that were shot? As a nation he could have taken the fatal blow and survived. Korea looked down into the lifeless eyes of the one he held and began to cry. Closing the man's eyes Korea sobbed long and hard as he continued to hold the lifeless man in his arms. He had seen it many many times before, he had seen it en mass; lifeless bodies scattered here and there, piled on top of each other, shot to death, stabbed, mutilated. Perhaps if the man hadn't reminded him so much of her he could have taken the loss of yet another life with much greater ease. After all, many of the attempts he had made to help his people escape often ended in failure, but how long would so many continue to slip through his fingers?

_The next day at China's house..._

China sat at his desk leisurely drinking the tapioca milkshake he had made. Rest assured he wouldn't be seeing the hyper-active nation he shared a border with the ancient nation could breathe with ease. China fell backwards onto the floor out of the chair he was leaning back in when someone suddenly started banging on his front door.

"Bro, open up!" Korea called as he continued banging on China's door.

China cringed, but picked himself up off the floor, went to door, and opened it. "Aiyaah!" China exclaimed when he saw the state the Korean had come to his house in.

"Bro, I need to ask you a favor." Korea said in his usual upbeat tone, but China could tell from the condition he was in and expression on his face Korea was not in a happy mood.

"Ask me later. You're bleeding all over the place." China said ushering him in. He quickly took Korea into the bathroom.

"Bro, could you listen to me for a moment?" Korea insisted as China removed the tattered and dirty blood soaked clothing from his body.

"Let's get you cleaned up and take care of your wounds first." China said as he motioned for Korea to sit.

Offering no further protest Korea sat down and allowed China to bathe him and dress his wounds.

"There, all done." China said as he fastened the last bandage around Korea's chest.

"Bro, I really need your help with something." Korea said.

"Are you hungry? I have some left over dim sum." China said ignoring his statement.

"China listen!" Korea boomed rising to his feet.

"You don't have to yell." China said seeing he was no longer able to avoid the discussion he knew was coming.

"Bro, please. I really need you to talk to your boss for me."

"About what?" China asked hoping against hope it wasn't what he thought it was.

"You know what. I can't do this anymore without your help."

"If I ask do you know how much trouble I could get in?"  
"Yes, I know but I'm desperate. Please bro. I can't stand seeing them suffer like this any longer!" Korea said as tears streamed from his face.

"It's pointless you know they'll just say no." China said feeling sympathy for the weeping nation.

"You have to at least try!" Korea said getting a hold of the tears coming from his face.

"In the last five thousand years I've been through many things. I've been divided and invaded more times than I can remember. I don't think there is anyone that understands how you are feeling right now more than I do. You've been around a while yourself, you know how things work. You just have to ride it out."

Korea couldn't take it any longer. Without a word he punched China in the face dropping him to the floor. Holding his jaw China looked up at Korea shocked. "I've always respected you, because yes you have been through a lot, but tell me has any part of your country ever been called "The End Of The World"? Has your country ever been so absolutely divided that death was the most likely outcome waiting for those trying to escape the part that has more prisons than actual cities? Have you ever been famous for having the most active land mines on the planet? The other nations want nothing to do with me half of the time and don't think I don't know that includes you as well. Despite how your bosses have been acting everyone still loves you. Until recently people barely knew I existed. Millions of my people die and the world forgets! You demand an apology from Japan's bosses and you get acknowledged. I demand one and I'm either ignored or called a whiner. One of my bosses wouldn't think twice about putting me in front of a firing squad and the other practically ignores me. I'm fed up with both of them!" Korea raged.

China stood up still holding his sore face. "I thought you liked your southern bosses' policies. You did fight for them after all."

Breathing heavily Korea seemed to calm down for a moment. "I do I believe in them with all my heart, but I want to express the pride I have for my northern side as well! North Korean women are hot!"

China hit the floor this time knocked over by Korea's words. "If you say so." China said wearily as he stood back up.

"Don't deny it!"

"I'm too old to care or pay attention to that sort of thing anymore." China responded.

"Let's see your internet history." Korea said walking over to China's computer."

China scurried over to the power cord and yanked it from the wall. "Stop trying to go through my private things!" China said breaking out into a cold sweat.

"What are you afraid I'm going to find?"

"Nothing, but what happened to that respect for elders you're always toting around?"

Sighing Korea backed off and sat back down on China's bed.

"These modern times are rough, but things will get better you'll see." China said trying to comfort his friend. Instead, for reasons unknown to him, his words had the opposite effect. China found himself on the floor spitting out a couple of teeth and a good amount of blood. "Are you crazy? Stop it before our bosses start fighting!"

"Who gives a shit about bosses anymore? In these modern times all they are doing is helping people hurt and kill each other without even worrying about actually having to look at one another." Walking back over to China's computer he rested his hand on the monitor. "The internet lets us communicate with people a world away but it also cuts us off from them. To hell with bosses." Korea said then spun around. "On second thought I don't need your help."

"What are you going to do?" China asked worried.

"I'm going to free my people myself!"

"You can't do that." China said standing up.

"Watch me." Korea said as he moved toward the door.

"Stop!" China said dashing in front of him. "We have to do what our bosses tell us to do. Unlike you I don't have a choice over which boss I get to follow. You need to be patient and give it time!"

"We're the countries not them! All they've done is make us fight one another, make our people hate one another, make our people hate themselves! I've had enough!"

"You aren't thinking straight. Listen, how about me and you go hang out at Canada's house for a while?" China offered hoping to calm the Korean's temper.

"Nice try, but I've made up my mind."

"I know how you feel, but I can't let you do this. You'll only make things worse for yourself!"

"Says who?" Korea shot back.

China was stumped. He couldn't remember why, but he knew a country trying to run itself would only bring about chaos and more suffering to its people than any will or invention of normal humans could put them through. "If you're planning to go through with this you'll have to go through me." China said taking a fighting stance.

"We both know I'm in way better shape than you. Are you sure you want do this?" Korea said taking a fighting stance of his own.

"You annoy me to no end. I can't stand being around you **MORE** than half the time, but you're my little brother. I can't let you do this to yourself."

"Fine, have it your way."

~ To be continued ~

**A/N:** Please see the documentary "Escaping North Korea" by BBC and the documentary video or book "Escaping Camp 14".

The her Korea refers to is Queen Min/Empress Myeongseong. My head cannon is that he had feelings toward her like a child would toward their mother. Her assassination was beyond wicked. The Chosunilbo's English website has published several short articles regarding the Queen's murder. Assassin's Grandson Speaks of Emotional Journey and The Sobering Truth of Empress Myeongseong's Killing are just two of the articles they have published.

**IMPORTANT!**

The next chapter really touches on some sensitive historical events. If certain things tend to really get to and upset you please skip that chapter so we all can remain friendly toward one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Th**is is going to really hit on some sensitive matters so for those this might be a problem for I suggest skipping this chapter so we can all stay friends.

**Destiny's End**

**by**

**Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly China's room became ten times its original size. Reaching into hammer space China pulled out a giant wok.

Korea narrowed his eyes. "Seriously? I know you're not opposed to cooking almost anything, but I never thought you were a cannibal. Although, it's not like I'm planning to let you stir fry me."

"How rude! You have some nerve. You don't even have the decency to make sure your food is dead before you eat it and don't act like you have never seen a famine before. You know as well as I do some people will resort to cooking each other or have you forgotten the 90s?"

"Hey! That's not true. It's mostly dead... and that was a low blow China real low." Korea said then lunged at him unleashing a series of perfectly executed kicks and punches that all missed their target as China dodged, weaved, and blocked his attacks with the oversized wok.

"Aiyaah, someone's sensitive after accusing me of cooking people." China said swinging his giant wok. Korea jumped out of the way to avoid what likely would have been a KO.

"Sensitive? Tell me how was '58, '59, and '61 for you? I bet you couldn't see past your growling stomach to notice I was barely in any better condition and people in my Northern region are still starving so don't tell me I'm being overly sensitive!" Korea shot back as he swung around to kick China who moved faster than the human eye could blink to avoid the bone crushing attack.

Dropping his wok China doubled over out of breath. "Are you really going to make this about who has it worse? That's a competition you really don't want to get into with me." China said panting.

"Ugh! You're completely missing my point!" Korea said waving his arms above his head in utter frustration.

"You're the one missing the point. You can't just shrug off your bosses. Even if they do cause our people to starve, even if they abuse, and execute them we have no choice but to follow them."

"If that were true you wouldn't be trying so hard to stop me."

"If you weren't such a fool you'd see for all its evil Earth is better than Hell and that's exactly where you'll be sending your people if you continue on like this." China said picking his wok back up.

"Many of them already are in Hell." Korea countered. There is no way I could make things worse for them. No one cares more for our people than we do, because we are born from them. Their tears are our tears, their joys are our joys. Likewise their evils are our shame and their virtues our glory." North and South my family will not constantly cry because they are oppressed by a dictator or society. I may not be able to stop all of their tears but I am going to try!"

"Have it your way." China said preparing to attack when his cell phone rang. "Ah, hold on a minute." He said then answered it.

"Are you serious?" Korea said in disbelief.

"Gitty!" China exclaimed happily.

Korea groaned then plopped down on the floor and waited for China to finish his conversation. Sure he could have flattened the old nation while he was distracted but Korea felt he owed China the courtesy of letting him finish his phone conversation before putting him in the hospital for a week or two or three or more. Whipping out his laptop he opened an encrypted program and engrossed himself in it until China was done chatting.

"Now where were we?"China said putting away his phone having honestly forgotten. "Korea?" He called looking at the nation who was completely zoned out. "Are you playing those MMO again? Didn't you just finish ranting about how you hated the internet?!" China said highly annoyed.

"Oh, you're done." Korea said looking up from his laptop.

"You're so annoying always talking shit you don't really mean!"

"I never said I hated the internet. I just can't stand how people use it to be anonymously mean spirited toward one another. Any last words?"

"What do you mean last words?"

"_I've wasted enough time here." _Korea thought then pressed the enter key on his computer.

China's room suddenly became pitch black. Brightly colored pixelated UFOs emerged from Korea's computer screen lighting up the room like Christmas lights as they flew around Korea's seated body.

"What the hell is this?!" China exclaimed in disbelief.

"It started out as a simple game, but you took so long on the phone I had time to tweak it for another purpose." Korea said as the tiny pixelated space ships grouped off into attack formations above his head. "It's nothing personal bro. You're just in my way right now." Korea said before the ships rushed toward China firing pixelated lasers at the nation.

"AIYAAAAAAH!" China screamed as he was bombarded by the deadly blasts. The words 'GAME OVER' formed in front of his body before exploding into confetti. The shock wave of the point blank explosion being the final blow. China's body popped three feet into the air before flopping down hard onto the floor. The lighting and size of the room returned to normal and Korea stood up and walked out of the door.

"We are born from the people who create us and sustained by the hierarchy that leads them. For better or worse just like the people under them our bosses are a part of us." China said weakly before passing out.

"_This morning at 8am North Korean officers fired shots across the border at Chinese officers as they conducted patrols. It is unknown why this occurred. Worry that the incident was a precursor to war between the two allies neighboring nations immediately halted trade shipments to China and recalled shipments already en route. Chinese officials insist the incident was isolated and the two countries are not at war. North Korean officials have not made any statements regarding the incident and have refused requests for interviews..._

The news report offered little expansion upon what Russia's bosses had already told him. Everyone in any position to be dragged into a potential conflict between the two knew of the shooting shortly after it happened. For once the reporters had told the full truth; it really was an isolated incident, but Russia was a little worried since China didn't answer his phone.

Meanwhile Japan had just returned home from a meeting with his bosses. As usual he wasn't given much opportunity to speak. Usually he had nothing to say, but this time he did and the meeting only served to remind him he had no more influence over his political and military decisions than a single ordinary citizen. He went out to his yard and sat down on the porch sighing. It had been a long time since he last wore his dress uniform. It was uncomfortable because he remembered all too well the events of those days. His bosses were in a panic. Intelligence reports produced unsettling evidence that war was inevitable. Some wanted to fight, some wanted to avoid it altogether for as long as possible, and some wanted to wait and see what America's bosses had to say. If war was going to break out in Korea Japan wanted to support him, but after the meeting the not so absolute resolve to do so had disintegrated into uncertainty due to his bosses' indecision. He wanted to run over to Korea right away and pledge his support, but that would be premature and he wanted to be as far away as he could possibly be from the nation in case the order came to attack instead of assist. Under normal circumstances Japan wouldn't have worried about the possibility of having to attack his brother, but they were not. Members of allied armies never randomly fired on one another, not even when drunk out of their minds- it was an ingrained to the core no no. It was obvious something was going on with Korea himself the reason such a thing happened making Japan unsure which side's military uniform the nation would be wearing when he met him.

Japan shifted uncomfortably where he sat. He wanted to help Korea, he didn't want to disobey his bosses, he didn't want to fight Korea, and despite how damning all of the above choices could turn out to be he didn't want to sit and do nothing either.

"Pathetic." A familiar voice said from behind Japan.

"_I must be hearing things. I live alone after all." _Japan thought ignoring the voice.

"I guess I should chop your head off right now and be rid of you once and for all." The voice said again, this time while holding the cold steel of a katana to Japan's neck.

This he couldn't ignore. Japan jumped to his feet away from the blade turning to face his assailant as he did so. _"This can't be happening." _Japan thought rubbing his eyes and slapping himself. "I'm imagining things. The stress is getting to me and now I'm hallucinating." Japan told himself out loud.

"Will making you bleed prove to you I am no illusion?"

"This doesn't make any sense! You're me you must be an hallucination. That's the only explanation." Japan said nearly yelling.

"Hmph." The Japan wearing a black dress uniform said as he charged toward Japan sword first.

Japan gaped at the man before him still in disbelief, but not so much he didn't try to avoid being run through by the katana wielding intruder. Japan stepped to the side just enough to avoid being fatally wounded but not unscathed. Blood splattered to the ground in huge drops from his left side. He had been cut just below the ribs. Although it was a shallow wound (for being sliced with a katana) it bleed out like crazy dying his stark white uniform a bright red.

"Blood?" Japan said doubled over in pain and looking down at his right hand which was covered in blood.

"Tck." The other Japan sucked his teeth in annoyance. "Just die already." He said then raised his sword to attack again.

"I don't understand. If you're me why are you attacking me?" Japan asked confused.

"Because you're soft. Other nations have grown stronger while all you have done is become weaker. It was because of your lackluster will that we lost the war. We had it all and because of you we lost it!"

Japan was a mix of ashamed, angry, and deeply saddened and hurt by the other Japan's words. He still wasn't completely convinced he wasn't hallucinating and if he were this other Japan represented the most ugly parts of his psyche he thought he had beat into submission. "We had Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu, and Shikoku. Like a greedy child that steals candy from their classmates we tried to take more than was rightfully ours and paid dearly for our transgressions." Japan said holding his chest.

"It was necessary to assert our power, to let the world know we were strong and were on equal, no higher footing than any other nation. How dare you call the expansion of the Empire a transgression! The sooner I am rid of you the sooner Japan will retake its former glory!" 2P!Japan said preparing to attack when Japan suddenly started disrobing. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Please give me a moment to change." Japan said as he removed the bloody clothing from his body. 2P!Japan was so beside himself he stood there stunned until Japan was finished washing, binding the wound on his side, and had returned dressed in a kimono and hamaka carrying a sword of his own.

Coming to stand before his other self Japan removed the sheath from the sword he was holding and threw it to the ground. "If the only way to show you how flawed your thinking is is to stab it into you so be it.

~*~ To be continued... ~*~

A/N: **Sannakji**

Whatever floats your boat, but this would sink mine. Korea I love you and almost everything about you, but to this no just no.

**China's "Three Years Of Natural Disasters"** Please see

(http) : / / worldinfo(dotorg) / 2012/01/ famine-in-china/

for a quick run down of the facts.

**North Korea's Arduous March**

Here is a link to a Washington Post article on it;

(http): / / (wwwdot)washingtonpost(dotcom) / blogs/worldviews/wp/ 2013/02/05/ the-cannibals-of-north-korea/

For those worried about horrifying graphic images of starving adults, children, infants, or corpses these articles contain no such images.

For emphasize's sake I want to point out that famine can produce people that will resort to cannibalism. Any region in the world that has experienced famine(s) people definitely ate things they considered disgusting and would have never touched otherwise (and how things like snails end up as delicacies). Some even resort to cannibalism. Starvation is no laughing matter. Dying from hunger is a very long, scary, and painful process that not only ravages the body but can utterly destroy the mind as well.

**Japan's chest**

I don't know if the rumors of Himaruya himself actually suggesting Japan's breasts were the Dokdo Isles for the anime are true or not but in my fics they will be Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Just like Japan's chest the bombing and aftermath of the bombing of these two is still a sensitive topic. Personality I think it would have been highly irresponsible and short sighted for Himaruya to make such an outright statement regarding disputed territory, particularly the forum in which it was said; in anime that would have aired in Korea. Depending on your point of view that can be looked at as either really ballsy or just plain brain dead or both. It is likely that except for those involved who no one else really knows if he did or did not make such a statement or if it was just a very misunderstood and very bad joke. Am just saying.

Love Hetalia, love Japan, love Korea, of course I really like my own country, and I suppose the rest too. It's all about love love love love love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny's End**

**by**

**Phoenix Hoshika**

**Chapter 3**

The two Japans stood facing each other katana in hand. One stood facing himself with smoldering hatred burning in his eyes while the other faced himself with angry determination.

"_I will not let you bring shame upon my family again!" _Japan thought preparing to defend himself against the embodiment of all he found evil within himself. His feet shifted on the ground that was almost completely covered with the cherry blossoms that had started falling around them. Both Japans were too focused on destroying the other to notice their surroundings had dramatically changed. Japan's humble yard hand transformed into an green open meadow. Large cherry trees were in full bloom in the not too far off distance. Each soft blow of the wind sent the petals of their blossoms fluttering into the atmosphere until the gust of air that separated them from their branches died down and they gently landed on the lush earth below.

"You will suffer three fold for wasting my time." 2P!Japan said rising his sword just before charging at Japan.

Japan looked at himself wide-eyed as he skillfully blocked the initial attacks with his blade. The impact of the blows made his shoulders and arms hurt and a cramp was starting to ache in his back. He was amazed at the ferocity in which the other Japan was attacking him. Had he always been that strong? No! This was no time to dwell on aches and pains or being in awe of your own strength. Japan steadied himself and went on the offensive.

2P!Japan grunted and faltered under the relentless series of slashes. There was no avoiding the artful but deadly swipe's of the katana held by his other self. There was no way to counter-attack either. It was almost as if he were being bombarded from all sides with multiple blades, but no. It was just one, one annoying eyesore using the failing last reserves of strength he had left. The empire of the rising sun would not be defeated by such a feeble attempt to deny the inevitable. "Don't look so smug." 2P!Japan said as he struggled under the weight of the other, the metal of their katana grinding as they fought.

Japan realized what the other was about to do just in the nick of time. Somehow 2P!Japan was able to deflect his attack. Japan jumped back out of reach of his opposing self's blade thankfully avoiding being cut in half.

2P!Japan watched himself carefully. 1.2seconds, that was all the time it took for him to notice what his other self was in the process of doing. The ground beneath them rumbled and began to crack ever so slightly.

"_Final secret art.." _Japan thought.

"No you don't!" 2P!Japan shouted. 1.2seconds, there was no time for him to react. The sword came quicker than his thoughts. "Die!" 2P!Japan quietly hissed to his other self as he twisted the blade that had been thrust completely through the other's abdomen. Although still very enraged at having been put on the defense 2P!Japan couldn't help but feel an almost euphoric satisfaction, feeling the warm blood of his victim flowing out onto his hands.

In a futile effort Japan attempted to fight against his darker self and pull the sword out. Weak from the shock of the pain and unable to breath as his lungs filled with blood his hands had become too slippery from his own blood to do much of anything besides add to the other's pleasure as he watched him struggle. Japan chocked and reflexively spat out blood. Although the sleeves of his clean uniform were being bathed in blood the satisfaction 2P!Japan got from watching the other Japan's eyes grow dim, as his feeble attempts to continue fighting back failed, was almost R-rated. "Saiyonara." 2P!Japan said before removing his sword from Japan's motionless body, dropping it from his blade like a rotten piece of meat. The scenery of the home returned to normal as the evil Japan exited the premises.

It was hours later when America found Japan lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Horrified at the sight the young nation couldn't speak. The words were caught in his throat. Who could have done something like this to him? Why hadn't anyone called the police? Why were his bosses not aware of the danger their own nation was in? His first thoughts were to rush over to Japan's aid, but the shock of seeing a fellow nation outside of the battlefield soaked in their own blood was almost too overwhelming and his body refused to move for a few seconds. Those few seconds seemed like an eternity especially when the life of a friend was on the line.

"_Damn it!" _America cursed in his mind willing himself to move. "Japan, speak to me," he said dropping to his knees beside him.

There was no response.

"Japan!" America screamed taking the nation into his arms.

"A... Ame... ri-ka... san." Japan said weakly his voice a faint whisper.

"Don't say anymore." America said seeing how much of a struggle it was for him to talk. Taking off his bomber jacket he wrapped it around Japan and gathered the short nation into his arms. "Don't worry the hero his here to save you." America said forcing himself to smile.

"_You... you mu... must s.. s-stop him..." _Japan said. Having mustered the last of his strength to do so he lost consciousness.

"No! You can't die on me Japan. If you die where am I going to get my anime from? You know I can't live without your cartoons, man! Or your video games. Dude you have to live and make more video games for me! JAPAN!" America screamed again earning due attention from those passing by on the street his first shout having been ignored. He almost plowed into a man who stepped out of the way just in time to avoid being run over as America raced out of the gate of Japan's home running in the direction of the nearest hospital.

~*~ To be continued ~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny's End **

**by **

**Phoenix Hoshika**

Chapter Four

Taiwan was sound asleep in her bed thanks to the sleeping pills she took earlier that night. Sure China was a huge pain, but she still cared about him... sort of. When she found out what had happened she was going to go visit him when he didn't answer his phone, but her boss forbid her from leaving. This did nothing to lighten the load of worries already on her mind and made it difficult for her to get to sleep that night.

"Teacher... are you okay?" Taiwan said in her sleep unaware of the shadowy figure lurking toward her. She continued to mumble and twitch in her sleep as the figure came closer. "Teacher!" Taiwan shouted sitting up suddenly as she awoke from the unpleasant dream she was having. Still groggy she looked at the person that was sitting on her bed in confusion.

"Japan?" She said gazing at him through half open eyes.

"Good evening Taiwan-chan."

"Why are you here? Is something wrong?" She asked her heart already swelling with anxiety.

"No, everything is fine. I just wanted to make sure my favorite nation was safe."

"Me?" Taiwan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you." Japan smiled moving closer.

Under normal circumstances Taiwan would be overjoyed to hear her adorable brother favored her, but things were not normal. "Have you heard from Teacher? Is he he alright?"

"He's just fine." Japan lied patting the top of her head then moving his hand down to caress her face. "No, need for your to worry about him. Besides you're cuter when you're smiling."

"_Japan is acting strange." _Taiwan thought feeling highly uncomfortable. "Japan, are you feeling okay?" She asked lightly pushing his hand away from her face and bringing the back of her own to his forehead.

Japan laughed. "What are you doing? I'm just fine." He said taking her hand from his head then kissing it.

"_Ew!" _Taiwan thought seeing the look in his eyes as his lips caressed her hand in a very unbrotherly fashion. "NO!" She screamed then punched him in the face when he tried to lean her back onto the bed. Taiwan jumped out the bed into a fighting stance. "I don't know what's gotten into you Japan but you're not acting very **cawaii** right now." She said angrily.

Japan sat on her bed holding his face. Taiwan had a mean left hook. His head was spinning so hard he hadn't heard a word she said. Recovering from the heavy blow he chuckled. "I forgot that you like it rough." Japan said then stood up and took off his belt and started to undo his pants.

Taiwan faltered in disgust but quickly recovered and promptly planted her foot knee deep in his crotch. Taiwan jumped back as Japan doubled over in pain. Japan looked up at her glaring.

"Haven't had enough? Well, there's more where that came from!"

A gust of cool wind blew threw Taiwan's inclosed room. Something was about to happen, something awesome then "DONG!" An oversized ladle came crashing down on Japan's head knocking him out as Hong Kong landed on top of him. "What's up?"

"EH?! What's up?!" Taiwan screeched.

"Taco?" Hong Kong said as he stood up off of the unconscious Japan.

"What are you doing here? AAAGH! Why is there a hole in my ceiling?!" She screamed looking up into the night sky through the very sloppily made hole Hong Kong had entered from.

"Like I just totally saved your life, Jackie Chan style. You could you like thank me and sign this contract to be my military alley against Teacher and like a few other dudes." Hong Kong said holding up a thick single spaced document he had pulled out of thin air.

"Eh? What?" Taiwan asked caught completely off guard by Hong Kong's request.

Japan moaned on the floor.

"Like no time. We'll discuss it at my secret base." Hong Kong said then grabbed Taiwan's hand and ran out of the house to the helicopter outside.

Hong Kong's Secret Base

Taiwan sat in her pajamas at a noodle stand with a cross expression on her face. "This is your secret base?" She asked unimpressed.

"Yup." Hong Kong answered as he slurped his ramen.

Taiwan shook her head fighting off the urge to rage at him. "So, what's going on?"

"Like, Japan was totally perving on you when I was inhabited by the spirit of Jackie Chan and saved you. Then you were like 'Hong Kong, your my hero! How can I ever repay you?' all seductive like. Then I was like 'Taiwan, but you're like totally my sister.' Then you were like-."

Taiwan splashed her cold bowl of noddles in his face. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"Like gross! This is silk! Do you know how expensive it is to clean ramen soup out of silk?" Hong Kong said cleaning the noodles from his face.

"Like you're hurting for anything. What was your GDP again?" Taiwan asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"But like, that was my favorite shirt." Hong Kong said then ripped it off and tossed it in a near by garbage can. He then pulled an almost identical one from thin air and put it on surprising Taiwan who decided to just ignore what he just did and continue the conversation.

"Why did Korea shoot at Teacher? (I thought guns weren't really his style). Is he okay? Why won't he answer his phone?" Taiwan was talking a mile a minute. She only stopped when Hong Kong held up his hand.

"Like Korea didn't shoot at Teacher it was just some guards on their boarders playing with each other."

"Playing?" Taiwan repeated. _"He calls nearly starting a war playing?!" _She thought her right eyebrow twitching.

Hong Kong ignored her and continued to speak. "Like, no one even knows where Korea is right now." He said then started helping himself to a second order of ramen that was placed in front of him.

"What about Teacher?" Taiwan asked becoming irritated with her sibling.

"Oh!" Hong Kong said after a simi-long slurp. "He's kinda in critical condition at a hospital in Beijing. Like The Party is totally freaking out so I kinda declared independence and sorta took over Teacher's house since he's probably gonna die and all." Hong Kong said then went back to slurping his noodles.

"What?" Taiwan said quietly her eyes filling with tears. "How can you sit here stuffing your face?! Don't you even care a little? Not that I have a problem with you aside from the fact we agreed that if Teacher kicked the bucket I had dibs on the mainland!"

Hong Kong took the nearly empty bowl from his face and looked at Taiwan. His expression was the same as always but there was a deep sadness in his eyes. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Just looking at him made her want to cry. Taiwan was about to apologize when Hong Kong spoke. "Like sorry, but you're broke. Make more money than me and I'll hand the western half over to you right away."

"Jerk!" Taiwan said angrily.

"I love you too." Hong Kong said as he drank the soup from his bowl. Grabbing up the third order that was placed in front of her brother Taiwan dumped it on his head.

Hong Kong flinched under the piping hot ramen. "So like you'll still be my alley anyway right?" He said holding up the document, the pages now stained with ramen.

Taiwan stood up and started to walk away. "You have your money. What do you need a broke nation like me for? Hmph!"

~*~ to be continued ~*~

A/N:

Japan:

Just to be clear good Japan has a couple sword holes in his gut so he's not the one trying to commit incest in this chapter. Unless they appear simultaneously in a chapter I'll only refer to original and 2P as simply Japan.

**DISCLAIMER!**

In no way does 2P's sick and sadistic behavior reflect my overall thoughts of modern Japan or the nation and its people as a historical whole. He like any other 2Ps that might appear in my story only represents the seriously bad parts of the nation's present and past. In other words junk that puts a serious downer on the hands across the world theme of Hetalia.

Rich Nation Poor Nation:

According to indexmundi.c o m's compilation of information taken from the CIA's (online) World Factbook in 2012 Hong Kong placed 11th for the country with the highest GDP while Taiwan came in at 29th.


End file.
